


A Historical Romance

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p><p>Love begins to bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Historical Romance

Finding the woman stood in the lobby, clearly shy and a little unsure of herself and yet clearly taking in every inch of the, surprisingly graphic, portrait of Sappho and her lover mid-tryst, she had smiled. 

"Miss Carlie?"

Her voice was soft and she smiled kindly as the woman jumped a little. 

"Did I startle you?"  
"A little…"

 

Carlie admitted.

 

"I was just admiring this beautiful painting."  
"I'm sorry I startled you."

The woman's smile was soft as she spoke. 

"It is rather beautiful, isn't it?"   
Carlie smiled.

 

"No need to apologise…"

 

She turned back to the painting.

 

"Yes...such a beautiful depiction of such a beautiful act."  
"That sounds almost as if you... know the act?"  
Carlie smiled.

 

"I am a friend of Sappho, I know the act... there is nothing more beautiful than two women making love…"  
"Except, perhaps... two women who've fallen in love."

Suzanne suggested quietly. Carlie smiled at her and gently lent up and kissed her cheek. Suzanne smiled, blushing slightly. 

"I wondered if you'd know what I meant."  
Carlie smiled.

 

"Would you like to recreate the picture...with me?"

 

She asked softly.   
"I'd love to... my place or yours?"  
"Yours."  
"Mmm, come on then."


End file.
